A Long Time Coming (Naruto x Hinata)
by Trisk Sanmaho
Summary: After defeating Pain, Hinata and Naruto are unsure of the relation between them. But with some prodding form their friends, they settle into the couple that they both know has been a long time coming. RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMONS


Hinata was still in the hospital, recovering from being the closest she had ever come to death when the plan unfolded.

Neji entered the room, smiling softly at his cousin and carrying a pile of books he'd brought back for her.

"Good morning Lady Hinata," he stated, placing the books on her side table, "how did you sleep?"

Hinata sat up eagerly, feeling a sharp pain in her waist as she did, but she couldn't help it. Neji was her favorite visitor; he was the only one who had already known about the feelings she'd recently confessed to and so didn't seem to have it hanging over their heads as a taboo topic.

"Pretty well, thanks nii-san." She answered happily, "How about you?"

Neji waved her question aside and went straight to the point, "How are your wounds doing?"

Hinata pulled up her blouse to reveal the extensive bandaging, "Very well, Sakura is a genius when it comes to medical ninjutsu. My impact fractures are fully mended, all internal hemorrhages are healed, and the only real wound left is the one from Pain's black rod."

"You can go to dinner then?" Asked Neji as he sat beside her.

Hinata looked at her 'brother' quizzically, "I guess... What's the occasion?"

"The village is almost rebuilt, I just thought it would be nice for you to get out a bit." Neji said casually, "and after that I have permission from Sakura for you to go home."

"Sure I'd love that!" She exclaimed, happier than she had been in a while.

As much as Hinata adored Sakura as a friend, she did not think she could sit through another awkward _'So... You're in love with Naruto?'_conversation. That talk was bad enough with Kiba and Shino; but with the girl widely known to be Naruto's crush? She appreciated Sakua's assurances that she would not try to interfere in any way, but it was still a hard topic to discuss. Especially considering that since her injuries, Naruto had not come to visit her once. Hinata understood that he might feel awkward around her, but nevertheless, she had poured her heart out in front of everybody and been beaten half to death trying to defend him. Was she being unreasonable in assuming that he at least owed her an answer? She brushed aside the thought, focusing instead on chatting with the only person who seemed to acknowledge her feelings.

•••

Naruto was feeling guilty again.

It was pretty much a common state of mind to the new "Hero of Konoha" since he had returned from his conversation with Nagato; the last time he had seen her. The problem was never that he wasn't interested in Hinata, she was kind, strong, determined, and breathtakingly gorgeous, in fact had he known a long time ago he probably would have been eager to date her. The problem was that he could not bring himself to look her in the eyes anymore. He could not count the number of times he'd stood in front of her room in the hospital, his shaking hand gripping the handle, trying to summon the courage to go in. But every time he had turned away in shame, plodding down the streets of Konoha and thinking of what he could say to make up for his despicable neglect.

This was what went through his mind as he sat in Ichiraku, slurping up the savory goodness that made him feel marginally better. Chouji and Shikamaru sat beside him, all three exhausted from the day's building. Sakura walked through the flap jovially and greeted the trio. While the other two responded in kind, Naruto's "Hello" sounded slightly dejected. The warmth and infatuation he once felt for Sakura was now replaced by an angry little man smacking Naruto over the head, yelling "You dumb fool! You waste your time on pinkie here when Hinata is willing to die for you!"

Sakura noticed her partner's mood and figured this would be as good a time as any to set her plan into motion.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei has invited Yamato, Sai, and ourselves to eat at Chouji's mother's restaurant near the Akimichi mansion tonight, you coming?"

Chouji and Shikamaru looked intently at Naruto, both knowing the plan and praying for it to work. Naruto himself was not so sure, he would love to go to dinner but he had honestly hoped to finally work up the guts to look Hinata in her endless white eyes and beg her forgiveness for everything.

"Um... Maybe some other night Sakura, I really want to get some training done."

The rose haired girl was determined however, this was too important, "Come on! Kakashi just got released from the hospital and the rebuilding is almost done! Plus Sai and Yamato leave for a patrol mission tomorrow so this is our last chance for a while to all be together."

Naruto mulled it over, _It's not like I'll actually do it,_ he told himself, _I'll just chicken out and walk away again._

So he agreed to meet Sakura at the Akimichi restaurant at 7 that evening and she walked out to let Kakashi-sensei know he'd come. Upon exiting Ichiraku however, she crossed into a small alleyway and held out her hand.

"I did it! Naruto will be there tonight! High five!"

Neji extended his own hand and smiled.

"Well thank goodness for that, Hinata will be there to." He responded, "Do you think it'll work?"

Sakura scoffed at Neji's doubt of her genius master plan, "It had damn well better. This date has been a long time coming."

•••

Hinata's wardrobe of fancy clothes was still in Hyuga mansion, so for dinner tonight she had simply donned black pants, a silvery black blouse, and her favorite purple jacket Neji had brought her from home. She walked into the Akimichi restaurant and was surprised to see Ino behind the hostess counter.

"Hey Hinata!" the Blonde exclaimed enthusiastically, "I have a booth in the back for you, how are your injuries?"

"Much better, thanks." She said shyly, "Is Neji here yet?"

"Neji?" Ino asked curiously, checking the reservation list, "Your table was saved under Haruno, I thought you were meeting Sakura."

Hinata felt her heart sink, had this been a ruse by Neji to get her to talk to Sakura?

"No, I'm not, I was planning on having dinner with Neji."

Ino opened her mouth to say something when Chouji charged in from the kitchen and covered her mouth before she said something to spoil the plan.

"Oh just a small mix up Hinata!" he stated nervously, "I wrote Hyuga so badly that Ino thought it said Haruno, but no, Neji isn't here yet. Let me take you to your table so you can wait for him there!"

Ino watched the two retreat into the back, somewhat cross and extremely confused. The bell tinkled and she turned to see the two newcomers.

Her jaw dropped as she realized what was happening.

•••

Naruto didn't show it much, but he loved dressing fancy. Every chance he got to wear his favorite blazer, he would, and damned if he didn't look good in it. The navy blue jacket gave him an air of sophistication, complemented by his tan pants and brown leather shoes. He had been meticulous about polishing his headband to a blinding sheen and had picked out his nicest white shirt. He entered the restaurant with Sakura as the hostess, none other than Ino, turned to look at them. The moment she saw Naruto she looked like she had seen Rikkudo Sennin himself walk in.

"N-Naruto, Sakura, hey guys..." Ino looked at Sakura curiously, the rosette winked and Ino's suspicion was confirmed; Sakura was trying to set Naruto up on a date with Hinata.

"Hey Ino, I left something back at my place, could you seat Naruto and make sure he doesn't run off." Sakura laughed when she said this, but Ino understood that she was serious.

"Ok, see you later Sakura! Naruto, right this way."

Naruto followed Ino across the dining room, looking around for Kakashi, Sai, or Yamato in the crowd. When Ino led him to his table however, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and his heart thumping out of control.

Hinata sat at the booth by herself, looking intently at the menu before her. She noticed Ino and looked up, expecting to see Neji. But it was him, Naruto, the boy who had saved her so many times; from bullies, from enemies, from her own self loathing. Her eyes were wide and she tried to find words, but as always the case around him, no word seemed good enough. The pair just stared into each other's eyes until Ino gently pushed Naruto into his seat.

"So I'll let you guys choose what to order and I'll be back soon." Said Ino, and she left the awkward silence over the table.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak when Hinata finally blurted out what had been torturing her for weeks.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked, her eyes dampening as she fought down the urge to collapse and cry herself to sleep as she had done so many times since fighting Pain, "I know you were busy, but I heard you visiting Kakashi in the next room so many times. Did I scare you off? Did you just want to avoid having to turn me away?"

Guilt tore at Naruto once again as he fought to find words that could make up for how awful he had been since that day. Hinata wasn't in her usual state of shyness, nor did she sound angry or offended, her tone was one of purest sorrow.

"I..." Said Naruto, forcing sound out through his choked up throat, "I couldn't face you... I was so ashamed of myself."

Of all the answers Hinata had been expecting, this was not one. Naruto's voice was hoarse and remorseful, he was obviously truly ashamed.

"In retrospect, it was so obvious you liked me." Continued Naruto, reaching out to touch Hinata's hand, the contact sent a million threads of electricity coursing through her, "You were always around, and you always gave me the boost I needed. I was so blind to you, so ignorant, that it led to this. I felt your life slip away when Pain stabbed you, and a part of mine with it. That was when I realized how much I cared for you. It took me years to figure out that you were the only person I wanted to spend my life with; and I only came to terms with it when I almost lost you.

"But after that, I couldn't just walk in and say 'I love you', it wasn't enough. I wanted to say how I truly felt; every single day I'd spend hours staring at your hospital door, trying to find the best way to do it. I was ashamed because I didn't love you as much as you loved me, and I will never forgive myself for that."

As he talked, neither of the two had realized that they had been leaning closer toward each other with every word. Now they were barely an inch apart, Hinata's lips were parted and her wide white eyes stared into Naruto's blue ones. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as he reached up and rested his hand on the side of her face. Hinata responded in kind and leaned forward eagerly, her nose brushed against his and their lips touched.

Just as Ino rounded the corner into their booth with a pen and pad. The eager couple jumped in surprise and sat back into their seats as she started talking, their cheeks burning.

"Alright have you guys decided what you wa-" she noticed what had happened and threw her hands in front of her mouth, "Oh my God I am so sorry, I didn't realize!"

Naruto was almost angry with her, but in another part of his mind, he realized that this was perfect, "It's ok Ino, I think I'm ready to order anyway. You ready Hinata?"

The young Hyuga was steaming in embarrassment, nodding awkwardly as she pointed at an item in the menu with her shaking finger. Naruto felt bad about having to break the kiss, but in his mind, he planned the thing he'd wanted to do since he admitted his feelings to himself.

_Just wait a bit my love, patience is virtue._

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it in honor of Chapter 700 coming out; though my main story on this site is from Fairy Tail, Naruto is by a long shot my favorite manga, I've been reading it the past 12 years and I cannot remember a time when I didn't ship NaruHina!**


End file.
